Coming Home
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Josh comes home to a scene that he doesn't want to come home to again


At home with Grace it has been a couple of weeks since Grace had told Connor and had left the house, she is now living with Josh everything is going well, Grace had to get surgery on her brain so she hasn't been back to work but since living with Josh she doesn't mind staying at home. It is midday when the door bell rings, Grace gets up not knowing who knocking since Josh is half way through his shift as she opens the door she see's her brother and Connor.

"Gracie we need to talk to you" said Grace's eldest brother

"Josh is at work I need to sleep, I haven't been given the all clear yet mark" said Grace anxiously with Connor next to him

"Gracie you need to give this up, Everything the police, Josh this isn't you Grace it isn't" said Mark looking at his sister

"Get out Mark now" said Grace pushing her brother "Don't come back" said Grace a tear escaping her eye

"No Gracie you think that you can just disrespect us like this no" said Mark trying to get through the door

"Get out" Grace slammed the door and locked it before calling Josh, after the second ring Josh picks up and worriedly asks her what is happening and if she is okay

"Josh, Connor and Mark came over here. Can you please come home?"

"Yeah sure Gracie, what did they say something?"

"Just the usual about giving up the police and then about me leaving you" said Grace holding back tears

"Grace well be there in ten minutes" said Josh looking over at Shannon giving her the heads up with Stella in the back, Josh was about to hang up when a loud crack came over the phone and Grace screaming before everything went silent

"Shannon get to my place now" said Josh before radioing into base

"Hey Leon get Kerry here" said Josh quickly

"I think it is best to leave the angry dragon alone a the moment" said Leon

"I swear Leon, One day that angry dragon is going to rip your head off and stick it up your ass" said Kerry

"Kerry, Grace rung me her brother and Connor just turned up at our place, she was worried then a loud crack came through the radio" said Josh as they were about two minutes away from his apartment

"Go check it out and I swear you tell Grace to get an a.v.o or something out on bloody Connor this is the third time this week"

"You can tell her that one Kerry" said Josh as they came around the corner, as they arrived at the apartment they could see the door had been smashed the door as Stella and Shannon came through the door with their guns drawn checking around the apartment as they could see Grace lying on the floor with blood coming from her head where she had been hit, Josh has run over too her

"Shit Stella get an ambulance" said Josh trying to wake up Grace

"Leon we need an ambulance at Josh's place, and hurry" with that Stella knelt down beside her and helped Josh try and wake her up, Shannon grabbed a towel and pressed it to Grace's head. While they waited for the ambulance to arrive

"Gracie come on" said Josh trying to coax her to wake up after another minute Grace started to come around and a tear escaped her eye as she felt the pain in her head she opened her eyes to see Josh and Shannon next to her she was confused and didn't know what was happening.

"Hey Gracie, are you okay?" said Josh trying to hold back his fear about finding her the way that he did

"My head feels as though it is splitting into two" said Grace

"Yeah you must have hit your head" said Josh trying not to scare her

"No Connor did it, he pushed me into the door, and then I feel down" Said Grace trying to hold back the fear in her voice

"Grace we can't keep doing this, you need to get an A.V.O before something happens again" said Josh seriously

"No, Josh I don't want to" said Grace

"Grace at the moment I really don't care we are getting one Grace I don't want to come here again and see you like this, this is the third time this week we have come over from work and every time it is getting worse I can't keep living like this Grace going to work and not knowing if you are okay" Said Josh looking at her

"Fine Josh, but I don't want you to go near him please"

"Grace I want to hurt him for what he did but I know that if I hurt him than that will hurt you so I won't"

Grace nodded and closed her eyes as she felt Shannon touch the cut again trying to stop the bleeding after another long minute the sirens could be heard as they approached Josh relaxed a little knowing that Grace would be in good hands.

When they got to the hospital Grace was given the all clear and had to get a couple of stiches they had gotten an a.v.o out on Connor, who had been arrested for assault and hadn't been released from jail as far as they knew. Grace was released a week later and went back to work when she was given the all clear a month after the incident.


End file.
